Bustopher Jones (song)/German
The German lyrics for "Bustopher Jones". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 (Not available - please help to add the lyrics) Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Bustopher Mürr" Jenny Fleckenfell: Bustopher Mürr ist nicht grade dürr; Bombalurina: Tatsächlich ist er ganz schön fett! Jellylorum: Er geht nicht in Pubs, Jenny Fleckenfell: Er verkehrt nur in Clubs. Trio: Man nennt ihn: St. James’s Street Cat. Jenny Fleckenfell: Auf der Straße, wenn möglich, begrüßt man ihn höflich In seinem erlesenen Frack. Bombalurina: Kein gewöhnlicher Hund trägt solch Hosen am Bund, Jellylorum: Oder hat solch gedieg’nen Geschmack. Alle: In St. James weit und breit, da wissen alle Bescheid: von den Katzen der feinste ist er. Wir sind überaus glücklich, begrüßt er uns höflich, der alte Gamaschenheld Mürr. Bustopher: Ich hab‘ den besten Draht zum pädagogischen Rat und manche sind wohl empört, denn dort Mitglied zu sein, so wie im Hochschulverein, ist wohl ganz und gar unerhört. Geh‘ ich ab und an schneller, liegt Curry auf’m Teller Bei dem "Siamese" oder beim "Glutton". Bin ich düsteren Geistes, hab im "Tomb" ich gespeist, an Bauchfleisch mit Kohl und Karotten. Alle Mädchen: In St. James weit und breit, da wissen alle Bescheid: von den Katzen der feinste ist er. Alle: Wir sind überaus glücklich, begrüßt er uns höflich, der alte Gamaschenheld -alter Gamaschenheld -alter Gamaschenheld Mürr. Jenny Fleckenfell: Er verbringt, wie gesagt, seine Zeit Tag für Tag In einem der Clubs Stund‘ für Stund‘. Und was ist gescheh’n, wir haben’s geseh’n: Jahr für Jahr wuchs er unheimlich rund. Er ist ein Fünfundzwanzig-Pfünder! Bustopher: Gott, war ich ein Sünder! Jenny Fleckenfell: Dabei nimmt er tagtäglich noch zu. Bustopher: Hab‘ mich sehr gut gehalten, Vernunft laß‘ ich walten Und genieße mein Essen in Ruh‘. Viele Jahre hab‘ ich wohl noch vor mir in Sicht. Jenny Fleckenfell: Jedes Wort dieses Katers wiegt schwer. Alle: Es wird, denn es soll, Frühling sein in Pall Mall, weil Mürr die Gamaschen trägt Mürr die Gamaschen trägt Alter Gamaschenheld Mürr! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Bustopher Mürr" Jenny Fleckenfell: Bustopher Mürr ist nicht grade dürr, Bombalurina: tatsächlich ist er ganz schön fett! Jellylorum: Er geht nicht in Pubs Jenny Fleckenfell: er verkehrt nur in Clubs Trio: und ist stets gepflegt und adrett. Jenny Fleckenfell: Auf der Strasse, wenn möglich, begrüsst man ihn höflich in seinem erlesenen Frack. Bombalurina: Keiner trägt am Revers stets ' ne Nelke wie er Jellylorum: und hat solch gedieg' nen Geschmack! Alle: In der Stadt weit und breit weiss jeder Bescheid Von den Katzen der Feinste ist er! Wir sind überaus glücklich, begrüsst er uns höflich, der noble Gamaschenheld Mürr. Bustopher: Ich hab' den besten Draht zum Pädagogischen Rat und manche sind wohl empört. Denn dort Mitglied zu sein, so wie im Hochschulverein, ist wohl ganz und gar unerhört! Geh' ich ab und an schneller, liegt Lachs auf dem Teller beim Franzosen "Zur goldenen Schnecke". Verzieht sich mein Gesicht, so behagt er mir nicht, der Eintopf beim Wirt an der Ecke. Alle Mädchen: In der Stadt weit und breit weiss jeder Bescheid: Von den Katzen der Feinste ist er ! Alle: Wir sind überaus glücklich, begrüsst er uns höflich, der noble Gamaschenheld, noble Gamaschenheld, noble Gamaschenheld Mürr. Jenny Fleckenfell: Er verbringt, wie gesagt, seine Zeit Tag für Tag in einem der Clubs, Stund' für Stund' . Und was ist gescheh' n, wir haben' s geseh' n, Jahr für Jahr wurd' er unheimlich rund! Er ist ein Fünfundzwanzig-Pfünder! Bustopher: Gott, war ich ein Sünder! Jenny Fleckenfell: Dabei nimmt er tagtäglich noch zu. Bustopher: Hab' mich sehr gut gehalten, Vernunft lass ich walten und geniesse mein Essen in Ruh' . Viele Jahre hab' ich wohl noch vor mir in Sicht. Jenny Fleckenfell: Jedes Wort dieses Katers wiegt schwer. Alle: Fängt der Frühling dann an, liegt es einzig daran, dass Mürr die Gamaschen trägt, Mürr die Gamaschen trägt, Nobler Gamaschenheld Mürr ! Category:Musical Numbers